A trip back home
by BigG1999
Summary: *HIATUS* Arizona brings her wife back to her hometown to meet her old best friend Jane. Rizzles and Calzona.
1. Chapter 1

"Arizona what are you doing" The Latino asks as the blonde dances down the crowded street.

"Dancing" She called back.

"Zona" A males voice calls out.

The blonde stops and looks at the source behind the voice. There is a brown haired male in a police uniform.

"Frankie" The blonde calls out as she throws her arms around him.

The Latino smiles at her wife and the stranger named Frankie. They finally break apart with huge smiles.

"What brings you into town" Frankie asks while fixing his hat.

"You're mother wanted to meet my wife" Arizona says, grabbing the Latinos hand and intertwining their hands.

"I'm Callie" The Latino says, holding out her free hand.

"Frankie" He says, shaking her hand.

"Pleased to meet you" She says with a stunning smile.

"Arizona does know how to pick them" He says with a grin as he pretends to look her up and down.

She starts blushing when Arizona hits him playfully on the shoulder.

"Don't look, she's taken" She says.

"I just like to let women know how lucky they are" He says, putting up his hands.

"Who are you talking about, me or her" Callie asks, pulling the blonde closer to her.

"Me" Arizona responds with a smile to the taller women.

"Hey Rizzoli lets go" Another man calls from the street.

"I'll see you later Zona" He says running to the cop car.

"Bye Frankie" She calls after him.

Then Arizona turns back to Callie, a smile across her face.

"That's Jane's brother right? The cop one" Callie asks.

"Yup, little Frankie" Arizona says as she starts walking.

"So when will I get to meet Jane" She questions.

"I don't know, let's go see Moma first" She says as they cross the street with a bunch of other people.

"Moma? Really" Callie questions.

"You call your dad Daddy, no judging Calliope" Arizona says with a teasing smile.

"Where is it, we have been walking for over a hour" Callie whines, changing the topic.

"Here we are" Arizona says as they walk up to the door of a house that she basically grew up in.

The door is thrown open before she can knock and an Italian women throws her arms around her. Callie stands there awkwardly as Arizona drops her hand to hug back. After about a minute Callie is surprise to be pulled into a hug by the stranger who smells of pasta. Arizona giggles at the interaction.

"Sorry I got a bit excited" The Italian women says as turns around and walks away.

"Come on Calliope" Arizona say, pulling her stunned wife into the house.

* * *

So what do you think about it?


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona pulls Callie into a warm kitchen that smells of pasta.

"What are you cooking" Asks Arizona as she sits down at the bar/island.

"Just some pasta, I though we'd take it down to the community center like old times" The Italian women says with a smile.

"That sounds like fun" Callie says, sitting down next to Arizona.

"Yeah me and Zona used to cook and go down there all the time" She says as she looks in the oven.

"You said you don't cook" Callie says to the blonde.

"I watched her cook and handed out food, I don't cook" Arizona defends.

"Zona you didn't introduce us" She says, standing on the other side of the counter.

"Oh yeah! Uh Callie this is Angela" The blonde states.

"Just call me Moma" She buts in.

"And Moma, this is my wife. Calliope Iphegenia Torres" She says with a magical smile.

"Call me Callie" Callie buts in.

"So where is Jane" Arizona asks.

"Work, she'll be by after she solves whatever case she's working on" Angela says.

"So I heard that Tommy is out" Arizona questions.

Callie tries to keep up with the conversation but is lost very quickly. She wraps her arm around Arizona and pulls her stool closer. Arizona sighs as she knows that her wife is bored.

"Lets go sit in the living room, that way you can entertain your wife while we talk about old stuff" Angela suggests, noticing the couple.

"Yeah, come on Calliope" Arizona says as they walk to the living room.

Callie sits down in a chair, expecting to sit alone. She is surprised when her wife sits on her legs. Callie shifts and opens her legs and Arizona gets the hint and sits in between them. Callie wraps her arms around Arizona's waist and puts her chin on her shoulder.

"You two are adorable" Angela says as she sits in another chair.

"Moma" Arizona says, turning a shade of red.

"You are adorable" Callie whispers in Arizonas ear.

"I love you" Arizona says, turning her head to see the Latino women.

"I love you too" Callie whispers, quickly kissing her pink lips.

"Okay guys I'm still here" Angela says, feeling the sexual tension building.

The two women burst out laughing because that was noting compared to what they do.

"So how did you meet? I mean I know that you're both doctors, but I want the story" She asks, wanting to hear more from Arizona's wife.

"Oh my, that's a long story" Callie says.

"Moma you already know the story, bathroom kiss, remember" Arizona says.

"Oh yeah" She says, nodding.

"Well Callie how about telling me more about you" She asks, trying to learn more about the Latino holding one of her daughters best friends.

"I'm an orthopedic surgeon, I am the daughter of a very rich man and I love Arizona with all my heart" She says, snuggling into Arizona's backside.

"I don't think that's what she mean baby" Arizona says with a laugh.

"That was a perfect answer Callie" Angela says with a smile.

"Mom what is the big deal? Why do we have to have dinner" A deep women's voice starts yelling from the door.

"Jane" Arizona squeals as she jumps up and runs to the door.

"Oh my god" Jane says as she hugs back the blonde.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe you finally made it up here, and you have not grown at all" Jane says as she releases the shorter blonde.

"It's all most Christmas so I thought I'd come back home and let you guys meet Callie" Arizona says ignoring the comment about her height and how she is a good four inches shorter, if not more.

"Wait is she here" Jane asks.

"Yeah, we were all in the living room, come on" Arizona says pulling Jane into to living room.

Jane looks at the Latino women. Callie looks at the tan women.

"So you're the one that married our Zona" Jane finally says.

"You're the one that kept her safe for me" Callie says with a smile.

"Be nice" Arizona and Angela say at the same time.

"I am" Callie and Jane say at the same time.

They take glances at each other, then they all start laughing.

"I think I'll go get a beer" Jane says.

"I'll get one too" Callie says standing up, "Want on babe" She asks Arizona.

"Uh no, I'm good, remember" Arizona says, giving Callie a look.

"Oh yeah, no drinking for you" Callie says with a smile.

Arizona can't help herself, she standing up and pulls the tall brunette into a gentle kiss.

"I love you" Arizona mumbles against her lips.

"I'm just going to get a beer babe, I love you too" Callie says, kissing her nose before standing up and leaving the room with Jane.

* * *

*In the kitchen*

"So you love her" Jane asks.

"Yes, are you going to give me the best friend speech" Callie asks, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"Well yeah" Jane says, grabbing herself a beer.

"She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. I put myself between her and a gunman who had already killed a intern and I wasn't thinking about the poor child that was crying for her mommy, I was worried about her. She had crawled on the side of the bed, putting herself between him and the little girl. I was shaking but I couldn't let him come into that room with her. I was willing to get shot for her" Callie says like it was nothing.

"Would you take a bullet for her" Jane asks, setting her gun on the table.

"Are you going to shoot me? I would if she was in danger" Callie says with a nerveless laugh.

"Nah, let's go back. You passed the test" Jane says with a smile.

"Yay for me" Callie says as they head back into the living room.

* * *

*In the living room*

"Is she good enough for you" Angela asks Arizona.

"Yes Moma, she is the best thing that I've ever had" Arizona says.

"Better than my Jane" Angela asks raising an eyebrow.

"I hate to say it, but yes. She treats me right and she lets me in on her problems. I love Jane but I don't think we knew what real love was way back then. I don't even want Jane now that I have Calliope. She made a guy with a gun leave. She put herself between a little girl and a gunman. She helped him and he let us live. She is the reason that floor of sick children are alive. She is the women I am going to spend the rest of my life waking up next to, well on days where we don't have insane surgery at different times" Arizona says with a small laugh.

"Do you love her" She asks, looking into Arizona's bright blue eyes.

"Yes Moma, I love her with all my heart. I married her for gods sake" Arizona says with a smile, knowing she just won Callie a spot on the wall.

"Well I'll need a picture for the wall" She says with a smile.

"Oh hi" Maura says as she steps into the room.

"Hey Maura, did Jane invite you" Angela asks.

"Yeah" Maura says as she sits down next to her, then looks at Arizona.

"I'm Arizona Robbins, I'm friends with Jane" Arizona states with a smile.

"Hey Maura, did he bail on you again" Jane asks as she comes into the room with a beer in hand.

"Well, no. You said I could come over so I did" She says, looking up into dark eyes of the tan women.

"New girl" Callie asks, as she come in with a beer.

"Oh, guys with is Dr Isles, she's the medical examiner" Jane introduces her, "And Maura this is Arizona" She points to the blonde, "And Callie, her wife" She points the the Latino.

"Are you two expecting" Maura asks as Arizona stands up and lets Callie sit behind her in the chair.

"Uh what" Arizona says, clearly confused.

"By the way your bones have started shifting you are about ten weeks pregnant" Maura says, looking intently at Arizona's hips.

"Well, that was kinda a surprise" Arizona says with a small smile.

"You're having a baby" Jane yells in shock.

"We are having a baby" Callie says with a smile from behind Arizona.

"Congratulations, it's harder to get pregnant from a sperm donor or so studies suggest" Maura says.

"Zona, you're having a baby" Jane says as she pulls her into a hug.

"If you leave her now I will shoot you" She says with a smile to Callie as she releases the blonde.

"I'm not going anywhere" Callie says with a smile as she pulls the shorter blonde back into the chair.

"Sorry I kinda told everybody" Maura says with a smile.

"It's fine" Arizona says with a smile.

"So how long have you guys been trying" Angela asks.

"Started about three months ago I think" Arizona says, looking back at Callie for the nod that says she's right.

"Yup three months" Callie says, pulling Arizona's back into her front.

"That's great" Angela says with a smile to the couple.


	4. Chapter 4

"So you kissed her in the bathroom of a bar" Jane asks with a laugh.

"It was the first time I saw her and it was Joes, not some bar" Arizona defends.

"I don't think it matters" Maura says with a laugh.

"It was perfect baby" Callie says, pulling Arizona closer to her.

"She was crying and I brightened her life" Arizona says.

"You did" Callie whispers, placing a kiss on her clothed shoulder.

"What happened next" Angela questions.

"I asked her out" Callie says with a smile.

"And I called her a newborn because she had only had one lesbian relationship before me" Arizona says.

"And then she cornered me in a elevator and asked me out" Callie continues.

"And you said maybe and stepped out the elevator" Arizona stops, waiting for Callie to finish.

"Then I stopped the elevator and said how's tomorrow" Callie says with a smile.

"Really? That's it" Jane asks.

"It was perfect Jane" Arizona says, turning her head to see the Latino behind her.

"I love you" Callie whispers as she looks into Arizona's blue eyes.

"I love you too" Arizona whispers, kissing Callie on the lips.

"She's already having your baby" Jane says.

"Come on babe, let's go to the hotel" Arizona says, lust in her eyes.

"I would tell you to stay, but I don't want to hear what you guys are going to do" Angela says, opening the door for them.

"Thanks Moma" Callie says with a smile, the last four hours have been the best.

"I'll see you two soon" She says, pulling them both in for a huge hug.

Arizona and Callie walk hand and hand down the street all the way to the hotel.

* * *

There will be Rizzles next chapter! Are you excited?


	5. Chapter 5

Angela shuts the door after letting Callie and Arizona out of it. She walks back into the living room to Maura and Jane.

"So Maura why didn't you go out on the date with this new guy? I thought he was good" Angela asks as she comes back in.

"I uh, I just didn't want to see him. I felt like I should be here" She says with a small smile.

"I'm glad you came" Jane's deep voice says from Maura's side.

"You are" Maura asks, looking back into her deep eyes.

"Of course I am" Jane says with a smile before she takes a drink of her beer.

"I'm going to go to bed. You two know the way out, make sure you lock up" Angela says as she gets up and leaves the room.

"So, you wanna go out to the bar" Jane asks, rubbing her hands.

"You're hands are hurting still" Maura asks, taking them in her own.

"Uh no, it's just a thing I do now" Jane says, turning a light shade of pink.

Maura looks up into Jane's deep brown eyes. She had noticed that Callie also had eyes like Jane, but she found Jane's to be some much more interesting. Arizona would have argues with that, but Maura wouldn't have cared. Jane finds herself lost in Maura's hazel eyes. Jane has fallen in love with those eyes, but she has never told anybody.

Neither Jane nor Maura notice that they are leaning in until they are less than a inch apart. They both freeze. Jane looks into those eyes, hoping to see something. Maura isn't sure what to do, she has never even thought about kissing a girl until right now. Maura takes a deep breath when she feels Jane's hand on the side of her face. She shuts her eyes, taking in the feel of the warm hand on the side of her face.

Jane takes a deep breath, she can stop now and pretend this didn't happen, but she doesn't want to. Jane pushes herself, and kiss the beautiful light haired women. Maura's breath hitched at the feel of soft lips on her own. She gently kisses back, loving the feel of the kiss. Jane slowly pulls away, then looks into Maura's eyes again.

"I... I got to go" Maura whispers, getting up and basically running out of the house.

Jane sighs to herself, she should have just left it alone. She looks down at her hands, at the scars from him. Jane quietly goes to her moms room.

"Ma" She whispers at the door way.

"Jane what is it dear" Angela asks, siting up.

Jane doesn't say anything, she shuts the door and climbs into bed with her mom.

"Oh Jane" Angela whispers, wrapping her baby girl in her arms as Jane starts crying.

Mom and daughter fall asleep together. Forgetting everything that has drove them apart, they are just mother and daughter, a mom holding her baby girl to calm her.

Maura isn't that lucky. Maura goes home, think she's just ruined every chance she ever had with Jane. Maura cries herself to sleep.

Arizona and Callie were at the hotel, keeping everybody awake with their screams. Showing and telling each other how much they loved them. Making each other feel like they were the last two people on Earth, forgetting about everyone that could hear them.

* * *

Rizzles drama! You like it? Let me know please!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Jane" Callie says.

"Hey Callie" Jane says quietly.

"Uh, do you want to come in" Callie asks, opening the door.

"You don't mind do you" Jane asks, coming in anyways.

"Not at all. Arizona is at the hospital for that kid, but I'm just hanging out here" Callie laughs, shutting the door.

"Callie" Jane says, her voice getting lost.

"Jane" Callie questions.

"I kissed her Callie" Jane whispers, her dark eyes meeting eyes just like her own.

"What? You kissed Arizona" Callie asks, eyebrows furrowing.

"No! God no" Jane chuckles.

"Oh thank god" Callie sighs, sitting down on the bed.

"Sorry to scare you" Jane sighs, sitting down on the bed next to Callie.

"So Maura huh" Callie asks.

"Yeah, she's just..." Jane doesn't finish the sentence.

"Being here doesn't help that" Callie says gently.

"I know, I just wanted to talk to Zona" Jane sighs.

"I know I'm not my wife, but I think she'd tell you the same thing" Callie chuckles.

"Yeah, I know" Jane sighs.

"Go to work Jane" Callie says.

"I'll talk to her" Jane sighs.

"Good. Now, I don't mean to be mean, but my wife is going to be coming home after a very long surgery and I want to make it worth her while" Callie says with a smirk.

"Okay, I don't need to know that. I heard about all the reports from my brother" Jane laughs.

"Oh, sorry" Callie says, blushing.

"I see why she likes you. You're good" Jane smiles.

"I hope she likes me, I got her pregnant" Callie chuckles.

"I'll go now, keep it down tonight though" Jane says, getting up.

"We will" Callie laughs.

"Bye Callie, thanks for everything" Jane says, walking to the door.

"I'm here for you, you are her best friend" Callie says.

"Thanks, bye" Jane walks out the door.


End file.
